Takato rises from the asches
by Digilord
Summary: After the Tamers ban Takato he moves to america. After 3 years he returns looking like a totally different person. How will the Tamers react?
1. Chapter 1 Takato Returns

Digilord: Hey wizzardmon.

Wizzardmon: Yes Digilord?

Digilord: You ready for my second fan fiction?

Wizzardmon: OH YEAH!

Digilord: Well let's get to it

Chapter1-Takato Returns

_I wonder if they will remember me. It has been about three years since i left them behind. They probably don't want to see me after what I did._

**-Flashback-**

"Takato what have you done!?" yelled Jerri, "You turned Guilmon into a monster and I…I…I HATE YOU TAKATO I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Everybody stared at me with evil glares.

"You all feel the same?" I asked with tears in my eyes. They all looked around awkwardly avoiding all eye contact with me. I turned to Rika and Henry. "What about you two?" They looked at me with sadness in their eyes. "FINE IF THAT IS HOW YOU GUYS FEEL THEN ILL LEAVE!" I picked up Guilmon and ran out of the Devas dimension.

**-End Flashback-**

"Deserves those assholes right for having to deal with me again..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say Takatomon?" Guilmon asked to take a break from munching on his bread.

"Nothing boy. I will see you after school okay?"

"Okay Takatomon. I can't wait to see Renamon." He said jumping up and down. Guilmon went into the park where his old hideout was.

**-Meanwhile in the classroom-**

"Hey guys did you hear we are getting a new student?" Asked Kenta.

"Yeah, apparently he is from America." Said Kazu.

"Well whoever he is, I hope he is cute." Said Jerri.

"EWWWW!" yelled Kazu and Kenta at the same time. The tamers laughed. The bell rang.

"Alright class settle down. As you all know we have a new student from America, and his name it-"

"Tony Valentine" Takato said lying through his teeth with a smile and interrupting the teacher. He wore a leather jacket with a velvet colored T-Shirt. His hair was done nicely instead of his classic messy head. He had a wire frame 50s style pair of sunglasses and a torn up pair of Jeans. He nodded at the teacher and she understood what was happening.

"Mr. Valentine there is a seat next to our star student Henry Wong. Or you could sit next to the "lovely" Rika. Your choice." The teacher said. Takato sat down next to Henry and looked over at the blonde sitting in front of him and winked. The girl blushed and giggled. He then looked at his desk. There sat a note and he opened it

_Good to see you TAKATO._

He looked over to see Henry smiling. He gestured for him to keep quiet and henry nodded in understanding. Takato looked over and saw Jerri looking at him. She looked away blushing a crimson red. He snarled at it and looked toward his teacher.

**-45 minutes later-**

"Hey Tony, welcome to our school." Jerri ran up to him after he left class. _Oh boy here comes puppet girl._ "Look I know this is kind of out of the blue but would you like to come to the park with me and my friends?" _God what an idiot she has become. _

"…No." he replied walking away. Jerri looked shocked.

"But…But why?"

"I have somewhere to be and I rather be around people with an IQ that's not 3 times lower than mine." He replied walking to his locker. Jerri stood there looking like she was about to cry. She ran off and he smiled. But deep down he hated himself for what he had done to her. He picked up his helmet out of his locker and left the school since he had an excuse from the school to go. As he closed the door of his locker, he saw henry had decided to make his appearance.

"Dude, what the heck was that about Jerri?" He asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell them who I really was. Beside Rika would recognize me in an instant and blow my cover." He said.

Henry looked down. "actually Rika had stopped talking to us since you left."

"Well I'm gonna go visit her. Later dude." Said Takato walking out the door.

**-20 minutes later at Rika`s house-**

_Here I go. I wonder how she is doing. Does she even want to see me?_ Takato knocked on the door of Rika`s house. The door opened to Rika`s mother. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is…Tony Valentine and Rika told me to wait here for her." Takato said.

"Takato don't lie to me, we both know it is you." The women said. Takato was shocked. Then he remembered he didn't take his biker goggles off and sighed. "Come in Takato lets catch up." Rika`s mother opened the door wide and beckoned Takato in. He smiled and walked in. "So how was America?"

"Great, but I missed Henry and Rika too." I replied

"Well I will inform you that Rika missed you too, and very much." She replied with a smile.

**-After 4 hours of catching up-**

"Hey Mom I`m home…who is this?" Rika said as she saw Takato.

"Well don't you recognize me? That really hurts Rika. Since you are my dream girl of course." Takato said with a wink.

"Takato? Is that really you?" Takato pulled out a pair of goggles and put them on his head, messing up his hair in the process. "It is you goggle dork!" She yelled and jumped into Takato. She was hugging Takato and crying. Takato started to blush and looked over at Rika`s mother smiling with joy. All of a sudden, BAM! Rika punched Takato in the gut. He bent over holding his stomach. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN GOGGLE HEAD OR THERE WILL BE MORE OF THAT!" she yelled ruining the moment.


	2. Chapter 2 keeping secrets

Wizzardmon: Digilord they are on the next chapter, get up dude!

Digilord: I`m here I`m here. Where is the wild one?!

Wizzardmon: ha ha there is no wild one, I lied. Your readers are waiting for you.

Digilord: Alright let's see where did we last leave off?

Wizzardmon: I believe we are a week after the Rika freak out incident.

Digilord: Alright by the way, you guys need to review this story, the more reviews the faster the next chapter. Alright, let's begin….

Chapter2- Keeping Secrets

"Tony wanna hang out, we need to talk. It is kind of important." Asked Kenta in a desperate tone.

"Alright, meet me by the soccer field 10 after the last bell." Takato replied.

"Alright see you there." Kenta said with a smile. It has been a week since Takato had started at his old school in japan. He couldn't help but smile when Kenta and Kazu tried to make friends with "Tony". _Crap, I was supposed to meet Rika after school for some sort of surprise from her. I wonder what it is. Oh well, I can't blow Rika off and can't blow Kazu off either. Who Should I Go to?_

**This is your choice as readers to choose who he goes to see, please leave a review of your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3 visiting Rika

Chapter 3- Visiting Rika

_I wonder what Rika has for me? Probably a punch in the stomach. Ha or maybe a swift groin kick. Well whatever it is, I can't fight back, she's a girl and..._ "Takato, you're late, again."

"Sorry Rika, Kazu was holding me up at the school yard. And we had a huge test to study for and-"BAM! A foot went straight into Takato`s crotch and he bellied over in pain. "What was that for?" Takato asked between breathes.

"Because you annoy me and you are late. Anyway remember how I said I have a surprise for you," Rika said with a smile. "Well here it is." Rika held out a box. Takato got up slowly moaning in pain. He took the box and opened it. In it sat a digimon card. The card was…GUILMON. "Do you like it? I had my mom call in a few favors to get you this, and guess what. It is tournament legal." Takato stared at the card. _She really did all of this for me. Not even my mom knows what I like for a present. She really knows me. Am I crying? Oh god I am. _Takato turned his head. "Takato is something wrong?" Rika asked as she turned her body to see Takato's face.

"No, I am fine. It`s just a little…overwhelming." Takato said as he started to cry. Takato was letting the tears roll. "Rika this is the best gift _sniff_ I ever got!" Takato said as he wrapped his arms around Rika. She stood there and blushed. Bam! Rika delivered a punch to Takato`s stomach.

**-The next day at school-**

"Tony can we talk?" a voice came from behind him.

"What do you wan-"There stood a pretty girl who he couldn't recognize. "Do I know you because I definitely wish I did-"Wait_ its JERRI, wow she looks amazing._" Oh it's you Jerri, look I need to talk to you too come with me."

**-five minutes later in the stairwell of the school-**

"Look Tony I really like you, and I…I….Iwanttoseeifyouwantedtogoonadate."

"What?"

"I want to see if you want to go out on a date." She said blushing heavily.

"No."

"Oh, okay I`m sorry for asking, you probably hate me now don't you?"

"No Jerri, I don`t, you fell for somebody I am not and the real me you sent off years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"This…" Takato started to mess up his hair, after it was all messed up he turned around…

"T-Tak-Takato?" Jerri staggered.

"The one and only." He replied with a smile. Jerri just stood there and looked at him.

"I`m sorry Takato, I should've never freaked out like that."

"There is something else you will probably hate me for...I have a second digimon…Its Impmon." Jerri stood there in awe…


End file.
